U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,643 shows an adjustable limb support used while preparing a cast and while applying a cast to the foot or leg. The device shown by this patent is quite complicated and while adjustable, is not readily adapted for use while the patient is lying down and requires the foot and support structure to be wrapped with gauze or elastic material while the leg is maintained by the support in an adjusted fixed position.
Other forms of surgical supports for supporting the knee while operating on the knee are also known. Such supports are special supports and are not readily adaptable for the universal treatment of extremities, such as the application of a cast to the leg or arm.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,478,497; 2,911,657; 3,901,228 and 3,903,878 show various devices for supporting a leg or both legs of patients who are bedridden to prevent bed sores and the like from forming on the feet of such patients and to hold the bed covers above the feet to relieve the feet from pressure of the bed covers. However, these structures are not readily adaptable for use by a physician during treatment of an extremity, as in casting of legs or arms.
The device of my present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art patents just mentioned by providing a device which protects and supports a limb, such as a leg or arm, at a select one of a plurality of elevations most convenient to the patient and physician during treatment of the limb, as in the application of a cast thereto and adds to the comfort of the patient during the treatment of an injured extremity, as during the application and drying of a cast and provides comfortable support for the limb after the treatment. The device is adapted to support an injured extremity so that a single person may treat the extremity, such as in applying a cast thereto, and dispense with assistance from other personnel. Further, the device of the invention avoids the strenuous efforts heretofore required to hold the extremity in proper position and allows a physician, for example, to simply apply a cast to the injured extremity and to then prop the extremity up on my device to enable the cast to properly dry.
Further, the device of the invention is readily storable at a convenient location, for example, in an emergency room or a physician's offices so as to be readily available and avoids the necessity of locating make-shift supports, such as pillows or the like presently used.
The advantages of the present invention, therefore, include that it provides a convenient non-moving, safe support while treatment is underway and relieves the patient from strain and pain and enables a physician to treat an extremity and apply a cast thereto in a fast and efficient manner without requiring assistance from other medical personnel.
A further advantage of the invention is that the device may support an extremity or limb at one of a plurality of elevations most convenient to the patient and/or physician during the treatment and application of a cast thereto.
A further advantage of the invention is that the device may support the limb in an elevated position with only limited contact between the device and the limb, thereby allowing air to circulate around the cast and aid in the drying process.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the device may support a limb at a proper height for treatment, as during application of ice or the like to an injured limb and also support the pretreated limb at a proper height so as to avoid swelling and poor circulation of the limb, which frequently occurs during the application of a cast.
Another advantage of the invention is that the device may be readily adapted for use to persons of various heights, including a child, for the treatment of an injured extremity, for example application of a cast to the leg or arm.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description of certain preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, although variations and modifications may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.